¿Quien mato a Doris Blowhole?
by MFDLPDM
Summary: Un asesino, un culpable, tres cómplices, un testigo, diez sospechosos y cuatro agentes, todo para descubrir ¿quien mato a Doris Blowhole? (humanizado) Capitulo 5 "Hablando con las Manos" ¡actualizado!
1. Avenida de la felicidad

¡Hola! Este fic lo tengo desde hace un tiempo y bueno era hora que saliera a la luz uwu/

**Disclairmer**: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell, si fueran míos abría denunciado a los Oscares por no nominarlos xDD

**Advertencia:** esto es un fic humanizado y cuanta con grandes dosis de Ooc

Para los que quedan espero que disfruten de esto :3

¿Quién mato a Doris Blowhole?

* * *

Capitulo 1: New York-St. Nicholas Ave/125th

Era una noche helada en Nueva York, la nieve descendía lentamente y ningún auto transitaba, no había ni un poco de iluminación en la calle Nicholas avenida 125, solo por esas calles transitaba una joven, ella traía las manos en las bolsas de su suéter café, caminaba a paso lento solo oyéndose sus pasos por entre la nieve, miro con nerviosismo y temor a su alrededor, tanto silencio no era normal, el aire pesaba y el ambiente sepulcral le había puesto la piel de gallina, continuo caminando desviando la mirada a uno de los callejones, se detuvo en seco, se tragó su aliento que quiso salir en sorpresa, retrocedió lentamente para evitar que la vieran, la escena que había visto le había asustado, se recargo en la pared recobrando su respiración, lo pensó, mordió su labio inferior ante su loca idea, asomo su cabeza para poder ver de qué se trataba el disturbio allí dentro, lo primero que pudo distinguir fue dos sombras, una más menuda que otra, agudizo sus ojos, la sombra grande tenia aprisionada a la más menuda, tomándole de la cabeza y con la otra sosteniendo a lo que parecía un arma, abrió más sus ojos volviendo a recargarse en la pared, trago en seco negando con la cabeza, regañándose mentalmente por su curiosidad, volvió a asomar la cabeza

* * *

–Ya te dije que yo no lo tengo– la chica era tomada por su pelo para que no escapara, pero al parecer ella no se intimidaba ante el arma que le apuntaba a un lado de su cabeza

– ¿y quieres que te crea? –El arma se presionó más con su cabeza, y su cuerpo empujado contra la pared–me dijo tú…-

–Él te mintió, deberías confiar más en mí que en el–interrumpió con una voz aguda pero firme, la joven mostro una mueca de indignación, pestañeando rápidamente en un intento de coqueteo

– mira mocosa, no sé lo que estas tramando pero ¡quiero que me lo des ahora! – le grito el hombre jalando con más rudeza su cabellera, su dedo tiro del peldaño del arma en un aviso que no bromeaba

– ¡au! ¡Me lastimas tarado! ¡Suéltame! –la joven jadeo ante el dolor, se retorció en su lugar, comenzando a dar patadas al azar en un intento de liberarse

–me lo vas a dar ¿sí o no? – pregunto a escasos momentos de perder la paciencia

– ¡NO! –grito con energía, dejando de patalear para enfocarse en la mirada que le miraba con completa seriedad

–ósea ¿que si lo tienes?, ¡DAMELO!–la chica abrió los ojos grandes al darse cuenta de su estupidez, abrió ligeramente la boca pensando en que decir y hacer, el hombre le miraba con el ceño fruncido, comenzaba a perder la paciencia

–bueno lo siento…es que…es que… ¡lo perdí! –el ceño del tipo se frunció más, la joven le sonrió con nerviosismo

–Mientes–el hombre coloco su dedo en el gatillo, apretando más sus rubias hebras de cabello, obligándola forzadamente a apoyarse completamente en la pared

– ¡no miento! – la joven trato de sonar convincente, sintió lo frio de la pared aun sobre su saco, desvió la mirada un instante observando el arma, no lo creía capaz

–dámelo o…–

– ¿o qué? ¿Qué me piensas hacer? ¿Esto? –la muchacha escupió a la cara del sujeto, soltó su pelo, el momento perfecto para escapar

–eso sí que no– la tomo del brazo tirando de ella hacia atrás, empujándola hasta que la rubia se golpeó contra la pared, dejándola aturdida por un momento, el arma apunto su clavícula obligándola a levantar la cara lo más que pudo –agotaste mi paciencia ¿por qué no me lo quieres dar? – su voz ronca sonó tranquila, lo cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera toda la espina dorsal de la chica

– me dijo que no te lo diera, ¡era una orden de él! – levanto más su cabeza al sentir como el arma se clavaba más en su piel, serró sus ojos con fuerza, comenzaba a preocuparse

– ¿a si? –La contempló con una mirada intensa, al menos podía divertirse un poco ¿no?–en ese caso le daremos una pequeña advertencia –sonrió mostrando una perfecta dentadura

– ¿Cómo? –su voz sonó débil al no poder mover mucho su boca teniendo el arma, bajo la mirada intentado encontrar los ojos verdes del hombre

–Destruyendo lo que más ama–sus ojos azules mostraron confusión, la sonrisa del sujeto engrandeció, elevo ambos brazos de la chica y lamio su cuello, ella se tensó, sintiendo asco ante lo húmedo que quedaba todo el recorrido que hacia la áspera lengua

– él te matara–intento asustarlo solo logrando sacar una risa de su parte, deslizo el arma hasta el escote del saco abriendo con un jalón los primeros botones, ella ladeo hacia un lado la cabeza, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido

–No vivirás para contárselo–le susurro el hombre al oído lamiéndolo, causando un ruido húmedo, la chica se alteró más por lo dicho que por la asquerosa acción, empezó a patalear de una forma salvaje lográndole dar en la entrepierna

* * *

La castaña empezó a retroceder de manera rápida pero sigilosa evitando hacer cualquier ruido, corrió y casi al llegar a la esquina de la calle oyó un "maldita" por parte del hombre, seguido de escuchar un fuerte crujido de lo que parecía el salir de la bala, un grito ahogado, la muchacha de cabello café al escuchar tal alboroto se agacho y agarro su cabeza, un segundo crujido salió del arma, en esa posición doblo la esquina, asomo solo una parte de su cabeza (como la había hecho anteriormente) esta vez vio como del callejón salió el sujeto que ahora era iluminado por la luz de la luna, un sombrero escondía su rostro solo una sonrisa blanquecina se dejaba ver, un enorme saco gris lo vestía, una de sus manos que sostenían el arma se escondió en uno de sus bolsillos del saco, definitivamente ese era el tipo con el que discutía la rubia, la sonrisa del tipo engrandeció, el hombre volteo a un costado donde un auto negro se acerca, subió en él, el auto se puso en marcha en la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba ella, después de varios minutos, de lo que parecían horas para la joven, el auto se perdió entre las numerosas calles, tomo todo el aire que pudo, no supo en que momento lo había retenido, su mirada viajaba en distintas direcciones, ir o no ir, no sabía si era lo suficientemente valiente como para saber lo que había pasado con la otra persona, apretó los dientes, salió de su escondite en dirección al callejón intentando prepararse para lo que fuera que vería en el callejón, al ver el interior del oscuro corredor soltó un pequeño grito, sus manos inconscientemente se dirigían a su boca, nada podía prepararla para lo que vio allí dentro, era simplemente aterrador, una de sus temblorosas manos se dirigió a su bolsillo, de donde saco un celular, donde torpemente trato de marcar un numero mientras evitaba que este se le callera de lo fuerte que temblaban sus manos, finalmente logro marcar y colocar su celular en su oído

–numero 911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia? – se escuchaba una voz femenina desde su teléfono

–a-aca-acaban d-de m-mat-tar a a-una chi-chi-chica no-no s-se q-que ha-ha-cer–tartamudeo tomando su cabello con desesperación, ocasionando que se despeinara, tratando de borrar de su mente la escena que tenía a sus espaldas

–cálmese, por favor dígame ¿dónde está? –miro a su alrededor tratando de buscar por algún lugar el nombre de la avenida, hasta que sus ojos avellana encontraron el grabado en una de las paredes de un edificio

–e-e estoy en-en la c-ca-calle ni-nicho-nicholas ave-aveni-avenida cien-ciento-cientovein-veinticinco por-porfa-porfavor ven-vengan-vengan-p-pro pronto–por más que lo intentaba seguía temblando, sus nervios aumentaban y su lengua no respondía como ella quería

–llegara pronto una patrulla trate de calmarse dígame ¿cuál es su nombre? – trato de tranquilizarla la voz femenina

–Mar-Mar-Marle-Marlene P-pa-Par-Parker…

* * *

Listo está terminada la parte uno *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Chicos ayer que lo revisaba y corregía no pude ver lo novata que era (bueno aun lo soy ) pero esto está escrito desde hace un año! O.O y hacer las correcciones me hizo ver que he mejorado (? No lo sé xD me dio nostalgia :'D

Agradeceré si me dejan un review! Díganme si les gusto :3

Esto solo es un fic escrita de una fan para fanes, si tienes arena que tirar que sea en otro lugar, gracias :D nos leemos en mi próxima actualización

.-*.-*MFDLPDM*-.*-.


	2. A grandes rasgos

Hola! Eh vuelto con el cap. 2 :D

**Disclairmer**: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell, solo hago esto por diversión (? xDD

**Advertencia:** esto es un fic humanizado y cuanta con Ooc

¿Quién mato a Doris Blowhole?

Capítulo 2: A grandes rasgos

* * *

_2 de enero de 2010 12:40 a.m. Unidad 3_

* * *

"Siempre era lo mismo", sus pies hacían eco a lo largo de la silenciosa habitación, solo interrumpida por el "tic tac" del reloj de pared, acostumbrarse a ello no le había tomado mucho tiempo, pero el que su mundo siempre girara en estar ahí encerrado quebrándose la cabeza en busca de una solución para los miles de laberintos que llegaban a diario, lo estresaba de sobre manera logrando que su seño siempre estuviera fruncido con una mueca de fastidio –Apenas va empezando el año ¡y ya hay más de 20 casos! –se quejó caminando de un lado a otro frente al escritorio donde se encontraba sentado su compañero que no prestaba atención a sus comunes quejas sin sentido

–Tranquilízate Buck solo han sido 15 casos – tomo una carpeta de un montón que yacían en su escritorio de madera, agarrando un lapicero color rojo quitándole la tapa y comenzando a escribir en la pestaña del folder –Caso 3729 –murmuro lo que acababa de escribir acaparando la entera atención de su compañero que se acercó al escritorio

–Un solo testigo ¿eh? – Su mirada carmesí se enfocó con intensidad en la carpeta que permanecía en las manos del contrario, siempre ocurría cuando realmente le interesaba algo –Será un caso interesante de resolver–se acercó más al escritorio intentando tomarla, la sorpresa se marcó en las facciones de su cara al ver como su compañero de trabajo alejaba de su alcance la carpeta

–No será nuestro caso Buck después de todo "son muchos casos para nosotros nada más" –comento divertido al copear una frase que su compañero decía a menudo, la confusión en los ojos de su compañero le hizo sonreír levemente

–P-pe-pero…–las palabras habían salido sin pensarlas, logrando que su confusión fuera mayor

–El caso se le asignara a la unidad 11 – soltó con orgullo contemplando la carpeta que lucía vacía en su interior, sabía que provocaría la ira pura en su compañero, sabia el porqué, y no lo culpaba, el caso era único y encargárselos a "ellos" era como si solo se estuviera burlando de él, y fue exactamente lo que pensó Buck, quien busco cualquier indicio de que su compañero le hacia una broma de mal gusto, al no encontrar eso (y sabiendo que no mentía) comenzó a sentir su cara arder del coraje

– ¿¡ACASO ENLOQUESISTE NIGEL!? –su reclamo era más por desesperación que por enojo, llevando sus manos sobre el escritorio e impulsando su cuerpo al frente para quedar cara a cara con Nigel, a solo centímetros de distancia, Nigel no se tomó la molestia de mirarle a la cara – ¡Ellos son unos novatos! –a este punto el enojo ya había sobrepasado la desesperación haciéndolo notar con sus palabras secas y faltas de emoción, los ojos de Nigel lo miraron un segundo

–Alguna vez nosotros también lo fuimos ¿recuerdas? – Sonrió levemente, eso lo pondría a pensar un minuto, su atención pasó al teléfono, tomándolo y comenzando a marcar un número en el –Ten fe en ellos –le volvió a mirar esperando de alguna manera su aprobación antes de que realmente ese caso ya no fuera de ellos

–Tratare– farfullo apretando la quijada y sus palabras salieran de manera forzada, Nigel amplio su sonrisa satisfecho, alejando la mirada de su compañero para concentrarse en la llamada que al parecer había comenzado tan solo unos segundos atrás –con la unidad 11…

* * *

_13:20 p.m. Unidad 11_

* * *

La tensión se respiraba y el menor pensó que podría cortarla con unas tijeras si se lo proponía, todos estaban hechos un manojo de nervios y se podía ver por la forma en que hojeaban su información recabada y paseaban sus vista en las letras impresas en los papeles, y aun así prestando atención al alto joven que exponía su propia investigación

–El nombre de la víctima del caso 3729 era Doris Blowhole–en el momento que comenzó hablar todos voltearon su vista hacia él, permanecía frente de un pizarrón blanco que solo tenía al frente escrito con marcador verde el número del caso, el chirrido del plumón calo en los oídos de todos, dejando un claro aroma alcohol en toda la habitación, se leía claramente en letra cursiva _"Doris Blowhol_e" con marcador rojo, posteriormente corto un trozo de cinta proporcionando más ruido dentro de la habitación, finalmente pego una foto arriba del nombre, era la foto de una joven con una radiante sonrisa, con unos vivos ojos azules centellantes, maquillaje tenue, unas enormes arracadas doradas lucían en sus oídos, al igual que un collar con un pequeño corazón lucia en su cuello y rulos rubios caían enmarcando su menuda cara –por ahora no contamos con la suficiente información, por ahora solo sabemos que cuenta con un hermano –el líder fijo su mirada zafiro en la foto examinando a la víctima del caso, sus pies se cruzaron bajo la mesa que le hacía frente tanto al joven como al pizarrón que mostraba la foto de la chica, su mirada viajo a sus demás subordinados que permanecían atentos a lo que se exponía al frente permaneciendo a los lados de la mesa sentados, su mirada finalmente paro en la hoja en blanco que permanecía en sus manos

– ¿Qué información nos ha dado la SEMEFO? –no miro a nadie en particular, solo permanecía atento de quien le daría la respuesta

–nada señor–el más bajo fue el primero en responder, miro con nerviosismo las hojas en sus manos que era su propia información recabada –la información se nos dará personalmente para evitar errores y para darnos la evidencia concreta –hizo una pausa removiendo sus manos nerviosamente, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su superior si se lo decía? Bueno, después de todo no lo decía el, el solo daría el mensaje ¿no?, se decidió a continuar –que no es para nada profesional pedirla por teléfono, que si seguíamos actuando como novatos nos tratarían como novatos y…–la mirada penetrante del mayor lo hizo callar, bajo su mirada con una mueca en sus labios

– ¿qué hay de la testigo? –el ambiente se había vuelto a tensar de una manera mucho más asfixiante, carraspeo tratando disminuir la tensión o por lo menos tratar de distraer a sus subordinados de ella

– Su nombre es Marlene Parker P. –el más alto reafirmo sus lentes tomando aire para soltar toda la información que tenía sobre la mujer que decía haber presenciado todo

–22 años de edad– sin percatarse de su entrometida imprudencia, continúo hablando – trabaja en club nocturno llamado "Antoko Velona" como Barman de medio tur….no – su voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en un movimiento apenas notable en sus labios, bajo la mirada al sentir como el de lentes le fulminaba de manera acusadora, sin duda el más joven del equipo, si ellos como tal eran tomados como los novatos de la agencia ¿Cómo se le podía denominar a él? Ellos tenían medio año allí y ese chico tendría ¿tres? ¿Cuatro? Semanas, todos eran conscientes del que ahora tuvieran ciertos "privilegios" era gracias a ese chico, pero eso solo los ponían en mayores aprietos, tenían que sobresalir de mayor manera a la esperada por los veteranos de la agencia, y eso ya era mucho decir

–como decía –reprocho apretando los labios en un gesto disgustado retomando sus hojas y leyendo de manera elocuente la información – la civil de nombre Marlene Parker P. de 22 años de edad trabajaba en el negocio "Antoko Velona" como Batman su horario cumplía de 8 pm a 12 am, el recorrido que hace del club a su destino predestinado, se expande de norte a oeste sobre la zona 33 de Nueva York lo cual es coherente teniendo en cuenta que el club se encuentra en esa zona –su voz se detuvo saco un mapa de la carpeta y lo coloco en el centro de la mesa, se mostraba dicha zona con un camino de marcador rojo atravesando de polo a polo el mapa, cambio la página de lo que se había mantenido leyendo y continuo hablando – tenemos que interrogarla, cualquier cosa que ella nos diga será de vital importancia –miro a su superior anticipando su pregunta– ¿que si es seguro confiar en ella? –se acercó a la mesa nuevamente y extendió un documento –no hay nada de ella en la base de datos, ninguna demanda, delito o alguna infracción, nada– finamente saco una foto de la mujer pegándola como lo había hecho con el de la víctima, un nuevo sonido chirriante broto al ser extendida la cinta, la corto con sus dientes y la pego alado del de la víctima, tomo el marcador y con el mismo tipo de letra escribió el nombre dejando la misma fragancia a alcohol que comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza, se alejó dejando que los demás le echaran un vistazo a la que sería una pieza clave en su investigación, no tenía maquillaje y su piel se veía pálida, su pelo castaño caía sin vida sobre la parte trasera de su cabeza que no llegaba más allá que la parte baja de sus orejas, un rostro serio y mirada avellana con unas marcadas ojeras logro que de primera mano ya sospechara de ella

–bien hecho Kowalski

─Gracias Skipper…

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé! Es demasiado corto! Dx Siento envidia por los que pueden hacer más de 10 hojas sin perder el tema de inicio o lograr que el lector no se aburra xDD bueno que se le va hacer ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lo lamento lo borre porque finalmente encontre a mi amada beta y me lo corrigio :3 aunque los errores fueron minimos tenia que corregirlos o no estaria tranquila DDx bueno aquí ya se viene lo bueno así que no pierdan detashe xD

Recuerden que esto solo es un fic escrito de una fan para fans, si tienes arena que tirar que sea en otro lugar, gracias :D nos leemos n.n

Por cierto! Dejen reviews :3 y un vaso con hielo y refresco es que tengo sed xDD

Siguente capitulo: **"SEMEFO"**

**.-*.-*MFDLPDM*-.*-.**


	3. SEMEFO

**Disclaimer: **Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen

**Advertencia:** contiene Ooc

**¿Quién mato a Doris Blowhole?**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: SEMEFO**

* * *

**09:18 am ****Departamento Médico Forense **

No supo en que momento había terminado de rodillas contra el piso cubriendo con una mano su estómago y la otra la boca, la vida se le estaba yendo en ese instante, había rogado por todos los dioses (en los cuales no creía) para que, lo que pasaba en ese instante, no ocurriera, negó sintiendo picor en sus ojos, no quería, no podía verla así.

—Señor —la voz de la joven lo hizo volver en sí, sintió su mano posarse en su hombro, se estremeció.

—Es ella…—el hombre se levantó sin mirarla a la cara, controlo su respiración lo suficiente como para hablar con voz calmada —encuentren a quien hizo esto—la mirada del hombre cambio drásticamente—esto no se quedara así—el hombre se marchó dejándola a ella con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

**14:30 pm Departamento Médico Forense **

—Llegan tarde—la rubia resaco con enojo acomodando frascos de sustancias en estantes metálicos, la mujer se volteo en su dirección — no bromeaba cuando les hable por teléfono—les apunto con una mano en la cual sostenía guantes de hule —si quieren que los trate como novatos LO-HARE —se colocó los guantes y un cubre bocas que anteriormente descansaba en su cuello

—Perky—más que un llamado era para que parara con su regaño—basta ¿sí? Estamos aquí por lo del caso, no por que queramos ver tu cara de bruja —estaba molesto, más que molesto se sentía como un completo estúpido, siempre era lo mismo con él, subía 8 peldaños para caer 6

—Cállate mocoso no me hables así—su voz sonó levemente distorsionada por el cubre bocas

—Soy más grande que tú, no te queda que me digas "mocoso"—Skipper se defendió, sin siquiera percatarse que había hablado más de la cuenta, llamando la atención de sus subordinados, porque, acaso ¿él era mayor que Perky?, la mujer los observo notando el error del mayor

—Da igual—desestimo—cubre bocas y guantes ahora—ordeno señalándolos, les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar acomodándose la bata y recogiendo su pelo en una coleta —apúrense— los miro sobre su hombro y paro tras dar 10 pasos, alguien la empujo, volteo a verle encontrándose con que el menor del cuarteto había chocado con ella, le miro de arriba abajo, sí que había sido un castigo para Skipper de parte de Buck al darle un equipo tan…poco entrenado, su mirada paro en la sonrisa nerviosa del chico

—Lo siento— le oyó murmurar, ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico fuera pariente del gran agente Nigel? La mujer, y tal vez todos en la agencia se hacían dicha pregunta, negó levemente con la cabeza moviendo una de sus manos a la bolsa de su bata sacando una llave, la coloco en la cerradura y abrió el enorme cajón tirando de él mostrando una neblinilla y un aire helado saliendo del compartimiento y sobre todo, el cuerpo inerte de una joven de rubia cabellera, el silencio se hizo más pesado, la mujer se alejó del cadáver eh hizo su camino hacia una mesa, tomo la carpeta que estaba sobre ella y se la tendió a Kowalski quien la tomo de manera dudosa

—Qué esperas ábrela—Skipper se la arrebató al más alto y comenzó a ojearla, no tenía sentido, al menos no para él, la mujer comenzó a explicar lo que estaba escrito en el expediente

—Fractura en la tercera costilla izquierda, hematomas en la parte frontal trasera de la cabeza, abdomen, cuello, ante brazo, muñecas, muslos…-

— ¡valla parecía que ese sujeto en verdad quería hacerla sufrir antes de matarla! —murmuro Cabo ganándose la mirada de todos, se encogió en su lugar, en verdad había pensado que nadie lo escucharía

—no realmente—Perky dio vuelta a la página— la coagulación muestra diferentes parte del ciclo

— ¿ciclo? —Skipper levanto una ceja con duda, en verdad que solo entendía la mitad de lo que la chica decía, ella rodo los ojos

—Los moretones son de diferentes días —corto todo lo que había dicho con una oración que todos entendieron a la perfección

— ¿ósea que la golpeaba? —Perky asintió—realmente no sé si fue la misma persona, eso es trabajo de ustedes averiguarlo, lo que sí puedo asegurar es que, ella ayer se torció el tobillo derecho

—De seguro callo mientras huía— la mujer oyó el murmullo en uno de los hombres mas no presto atención a ninguna de sus teorías

—los hematomas del cuello fueron de ayer y este, este y este también lo fueron — la mujer había señalado la parte baja del abdomen, en el muslo derecho y en el cuello— tenía la mejilla hinchada, posiblemente se la golpeo o la golpearon— se encogió de hombros — también en los brazos— desnudo esa parte de su cuerpo mostrando los brazos marcados con los dedos de alguien más con un morado intenso

—el culpable sabía lo que hacía, si hubiera querido matarla por estrangulamiento lo hubiera hecho sin siquiera dejar una marca, sin embargo, la muestra de moretones de ese color me dice que solo lo hizo para retenerla o acallarla, no hay huellas digitales lo más seguro es que uso guantes, hay desgarre en la vagina no dejo residuos pero si esto—la mujer mostro un diminuto plástico que descansaba en un traste de fondo de lupa

— ¿acaso la violo? — pregunto Skipper observando la victima

—eso es lo más seguro, a menos que esta chica le gustara el sexo rudo—Skipper y los chicos asintieron no teniendo comentarios al respecto

—con respecto al análisis de sangre: al individuo se le encontró niveles altos de metadona y metformina, no era de uso médico, su hermano lo confirmo esta mañana

— ¿hermano?

—si Skipper su hermano, no me quiso decir mucho, el en verdad se veía afectado —la mujer apretó los labios recordando la reacción del hombre, negó con la cabeza empujando al fondo de su mente ese recuerdo, después de todo ella todos los días veía ese tipo de reacciones, cambio drásticamente el tema — su hígado estaba en perfectas condiciones, el uso de la metformina se debe para controlar los síntomas que ocasiona la diabetes, no entiendo por qué otra razón la tomaría — dio vuelta a la página y continuo—el uso de metadona aparte de aliviar dolores físicos, en grandes medidas se le puede considerar una droga, tenía una coagulación en el glúteo derecho, lo usaba más de una vez al día —levanto su mirada de los documentos mirando a Skipper —su hermano dijo que no sabía nada sobre esto —y ahí esta estaba de nuevo en su mente la mirada del hombre, no era normal pero tampoco sabía si debía decírselo a ellos

— ¿Perky? — Skipper alzo una ceja observando con detalle la cara de la mujer

—Nada—dijo con rapidez negando con la cabeza, se movió nuevamente atreves de la habitación dirigiéndose esta vez a uno de las alacenas metálicas con estantes de cristal, saco varias bolsas y las coloco en una mesa llena de bisturís, tomo la bolsa más pequeña que contenía un casquillo plateado— la bala no pudo salir, era una pistola de bajo calibre, le perforo el pulmón izquierdo y le rompió dos costillas antes de quedarse alojada en la escapula, fue una muerte lenta— se la tendió a Rico dedicándole una sonrisa sutil

—numerho— soltó con una voz áspera, la mujer le miro atentamente

—50 — respondió rápidamente— pocas y a la vez muchas armas son de ese año Rico, pero estoy más que convencida de que tú, como el mejor experto en armas de todas las unidades lograras dar con ella sin ninguna dificultad— comento animadamente agitando sus largas pestañas de arriba abajo, Kowalski había pasado el peso de una pierna a la otra bastante incomodo, Prívate había echo exactamente lo mismo y Skipper fue el que comenzó a carraspear más molesto que incomodo, Rico volteo la mirada hacia el sin entender del todo su mirada molesta, Perky había sido la que había brincado en su lugar con las mejillas rojas, esa mujer había caído demasiado bajo como para terminar coqueteándole a uno de sus subordinados en medio de un caso y teniendo de intermedio un cadáver

—Gracias— su voz sonó mas como una tos ronca, ella asintió aun con las mejillas rojas y regreso la vista hacia las bolsas que había sacado del mueble

—También — tomo una de las bolsas y saco un bolso— dentro de esto había una nota, saco otra bolsa donde se encontraba una servilleta y escrito sobre ella en tinta azul la frase "21-19-1-9-4-16-19"

— ¿21-19-1-9-4-16-19? —enumero Kowalski achicando su vista atreves de sus gafas

— ¿numeros? — Skipper le arrebato la bolsa a Perky observo mejor la nota viendo más detenidamente como la tinta de la pluma comenzaba a regarse por el papel, la mujer tomo nuevamente la bolsa fulminándolo con la mirada

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —negó con la cabeza—no puedes agarrar evidencia de esa manera—bufo atreves del cubre bocas— aunque ya la investigamos, no debes tratar la evidencia de esa manera y lo sabes— Skipper simplemente negó con la cabeza apretando los labios con fuerza, la mujer volvió hablar—en su teléfono tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes, les are pasar los audios mañana mismo a su oficina, eso sería todo

— ¿no hay nada más? —Kowalski tenía su mirada turbia

—Es lo que tengo hasta ahora, por cualquier detalle yo les mandare llamar— ella se dirigió hacia el cajón aun abierto donde se encontraba el cadáver, lo cubrió nuevamente con la manta y lo serró metiéndole llave

— ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? Digo, no creo que ella pueda irse aunque quisiese, esta muer…—un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza lo hizo callar, Kowalski le fulminaba con la mirada, era solo un crio, en verdad que él no sabía que hacia ahí, solo por ser hijo-sobrino del general Nigel no le daba derecho a…

—bien—Skipper le dio un ligero empujón a Kowalski, su odio hacia el muchacho había sido demasiado evidente al parecer—esto no es lo único que tenemos que hacer—le dio la espalda y se despidió con la mano —nos vemos luego— los chicos le siguieron con una despedida silenciosa hacia la mujer

* * *

**Hola a todos y lamento la demora realmente no tengo una excusa que valga la pena exponer por tanta tardanza, solo una disculpa, esperó les haya gustado (aunque corto) nos vemos en mi siguiente actualización nwn/**

**Siguiente capítulo: "Único testigo"**

**¿review?**


	4. Único Testigo

**Disclaimer: **Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen

**Advertencia:** contiene Ooc

**¿Quién mato a Doris Blowhole?**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Único testigo**

* * *

**16:05 p.m. Unidad 11**

— ¿no deberíamos ir con la testigo? —Skipper lo miro un buen rato pensando seriamente cuál sería su siguiente movimiento

— La dejaremos en espera una hora más— contesto mirando el reloj que descansaba en la pared, Prívate miro a Skipper apretando fuertemente sus labios juntos, miro a Kowalski y este a él, Kowalski carraspeo entendiendo el punto de Prívate sin que siquiera lo mencionara

— Skipper ¿para eso uno de nosotros no debería estas observando las reacciones que tiene la "sospechosa"? —Kowalski marco unas muy notorias comillas con sus manos, porque la susodicha ¿se le podía realmente considerar una sospechosa? Ella era la que había llamado a la policía después de todo, Skipper le miro con una mezcla de emociones que no pudo descifrar del todo

—Private ve a la sala de interrogación, si llegaran a aparecer Nigel o a Buck les dices que llevas ahí desde que la testigo llego— Private se paró de donde estaba sentando y asintió marchandose del lugar, Skipper paso su mirada a Rico que parecía muy entretenido con lo que aparecía en la pantalla de la PC - tu continúa con eso- luego miro al más alto - Kowalski iras a la casa de Francis Blowhole quiero que grabes todo, cada palabra, cada reacción, si hay un zumbido de mosco lo quiero gravado me oyes? - Kowalski asintió abrió la boca para hablar pero Skipper levanto la mano para callarlo- quiero información, cuando fue la última vez que la vio, amigos, enemigos, todo, alcanzaré a Private, alguna novedad me marcan- Rico murmuró algo y Kowalski movió la cabeza afirmativamente

* * *

**16:19 pm Sala de Interrogación **

— yo... — Nigel miro a su sobrino con un dejo de curiosidad, lo que habían hecho Skipper había sido muy irresponsable, y ahora todo estaba en la excusa que pondría su propio sobrino y para los humos que se cargaba su compañero ese día era muy probable que terminará por arrebatarles el caso y eso era lo que menos quería, Skipper se merecía una segunda oportunidad y él se la daría

— ¡Private! — Skipper entro y se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, miro a su subordinado y luego a sus superiores y su mente hizo clic -ya... Ya ¿buscaste las cintas? — carraspeo un poco, más nervioso que el mismísimo Private, y fue eso lo que le hizo creer que algo andaba mal

— ¿¡que cintas!? — Buck le fulminaba con la mirada, no le creería jamás

— bueno nosotros tuvimos otros asuntos así que tomaremos las cintas para checar el comportamiento de la testigo mientras nosotros no estuvimos aquí por supuesto — había hablado con más seguridad de la que poseía, miro a Private y él pudo comprender que tramaba su líder— entraré a interrogarla ¿estás listo?

— si señor— Skipper paso alado de los veteranos sintiéndose más nervioso, sabía que Rockgut se había quedado con las ganas de hacer más preguntas de las que Nigel le había permitido hacer, sabía que él esperaba cualquier error suyo para demostrar su incompetencia, relajo sus hombros miro al cristal, la joven del otro lado de la sala miraba a un punto muerto de la sala

* * *

**17:42 p.m. Residencia Blowhole **

Antes de entrar acomodo el micrófono escondido en su saco acomodo sus lentes y saco un pequeño cuaderno donde tenía anotado todo lo que le preguntaría, hizo una rápida revisión a las preguntas para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y toco el timbre, se paró tieso frente a la puerta en espera de que alguien la abriera, escucho pasos y algo rompiéndose, alzo una ceja, un murmullo se escuchó y un hombre con gafas de sol apareció frente a él

— ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? —su voz se oía forzada a salir con amabilidad

—Agente Kowalski, vengo de la Unidad policiaca número 11, estoy aquí por el caso de Doris Blowhole ¿puedo pasar? — Kowalski mostro una placa, el hombre apretó los labios juntos con fuerza, algo ocultaba, y Kowalski lo noto

— Cualquier cosa me la puede preguntar aquí— aseguró el hombre de las gafas, Kowalski se le quedo viendo un momento, guardo la placa antes de volver la vista al cuaderno

— ¿cuándo vio a la víctima por última vez? — volvió rápidamente su vista a Francis Blowhole, para no perder detalle de cada una de sus reacciones

— Hace dos meses— su voz salió ronca y quebradiza vio a Kowalski anotar algo y se sintió con la obligación de dar una explicación — ella no regresaba a esta casa, por lo general se quedaba en la universidad y si no era así — se encogió de hombros— no tengo la menor idea, no solía decirme nada

— tengo entendido que estaba bajo su custodia — entendió la indirecta, carraspeo un poco

— no solía avisarme, solo, decía que era demasiado "adulta" como para seguir pidiéndome permiso o si quiera avisarme — Kowalski asintió y anoto algo más en el cuaderno absteniéndose de soltar algún comentario infructuoso como "pensé que solo tenía 17 años y la edad adulta es a los 21"

— ¿sabe acerca de las personas con las que ella socializaba? — el hombre frunció el ceño quizá tratando de hacer memoria, Kowalski no sabía si sentirse ofendido o sorprendido al verse golpeado por la puerta, Francis la había cerrado con brusquedad en su nariz, otro ruido de golpes objetos callando un murmullo inentendible y el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose y entonces otro murmullo, Kowalski estuvo a punto de pegarse a la puerta y tratar de escuchar más de cerca cuando se abrió y Francis mascullo un "lo siento por eso" mientras hojeaba lo que a los ojos de Kowalski era una agenda

— solo se de ella— mostró la página donde venía el nombre de una chica bajo este un número telefónico y un e-mail — ella solía decirme lo que Doris no hacía — Kowalski lo vio encogerse de hombros nuevamente y hablo, su voz se había quebrado en el último instante y por impulso cerro un poco más la puerta ahora solo mostrando medio rostro, Kowalski anoto el número y el nombre, una nota entre paréntesis como "reacción extraña" fue marcada

— ¿en qué universidad estudiaba? ¿Al menos eso sí lo sabe? — la pregunta sarcástica salió involuntariamente, Francis frunció el ceño ofendido, había metido la pata y en grande

* * *

**16:38 Sala de Interrogación **

— Buenas tardes señorita — Skipper entro en la sala de interrogación y deposito un vaso de agua frente la testigo, ella miro el vaso y luego miro a Skipper, se veía cansada, ¿quién no lo estaría después de estar más de 8 horas ahí encerrado?

— Buenas— ella se acomodó en el asiento y le miro

— ¿podría decirme su nombre? — Skipper comenzó de una vez con la interrogación, tomó asiento frente a ella y la observó fijamente

— Marlene Parker — le devolvió la mirada

— ¿se encuentra casada? ¿Soltera? ¿Divorciada? ¿Viuda quizá? — divago un poco a sabiendas que eso ya lo sabia

— Casada señor— su postura se enderezó

— ¿el nombre de su esposo es…?

—Parker— Skipper alzó una ceja con duda

— lo sé, suena extraño ¡pero es verdad! mi apellido coincide con su nombre— la mujer sonrió muy levemente, quizá porque era algo bastante curioso

— ¿cuantos años dijo que tenía? — continuó preguntando

— ¡34! —se apresuró a decir, casi en un grito — 34 años señor— repitió esta vez más bajo y más lento

— trabaja en Antoko Velona, ¿ese dato es correcto?

— si señor cubría un doble turno como Batman

— Se nos informó que usted había presenciado el atentado — la mujer negó inmediatamente, incluso empezó a alterarse

—¡yo no logre ver nada! Cuando pase por ahí, solo logre ver a, a, esta mujer muerta — de un momento a otro se cohibió, posiblemente recordando lo que había visto durante la madrugada

* * *

**18:29 Unidad 11**

Tecleo de manera rápida sobre el computador y carraspeo sintiendo su garganta darle más molestias que días anteriores, un centenar de armas estaban frente al computador, su vista se disparaba en busca de la correcta, sabía de cual se trataba solo quería confirmarlo, la forma en que estaba echa ese casquillo solo se habían hecho en 1950 así que dependía de su buena memoria para estar en lo correcto, se detuvo en su búsqueda y retrocedió un par de imágenes para llegar a la correcta, era esa, estaba más que seguro, sacó su teléfono y desplegó el teclado, tomó una rápida foto a la pantalla de su computador y espero a que cargará la foto, adjuntandola junto a un par de mensajes cortos y lo mando, primero uno y luego otro, una palomita se formo en la ancho y largo de la pantalla afirmando que ambos mensajes se habian enviado correctamente, se frotó la frente, después de todo era normal que estuviera cansado, había pasado mas de dos horas en la busca del nombre de un arma

* * *

**18:36 Residencia Blowhole **

— ¿en la Universidad de Columbia? — si bien había querido cerrarle la puerta nuevamente en las narices y esta vez con toda la intención de defórmasela, no lo había hecho por una buena razón, solo que el tomar la decisión le había tomado un buen rato, hasta que de mala gana contesto, Kowalski lo anoto aun mordiéndose la cara interna de su mejilla, necesitaba entrar a esa casa, Skipper lo mataría si no lo hacía, aunque no sabía que pretexto dar y pensó que aria Skipper o incluso Nigel si se encontrarán en una situación así, si bien había tenido una buena impresión con el, después de dar varios comentarios indebidos lo había arruinado, aunque después de todo podría decir simplemente que que era s obligacion y que no podia negarse, aunque lo mejor sería venir aquí con Skipper y compañía, y no el solo, podría dejar pasar información sin darse cuenta, el timbre de su teléfono sonó y sonrió nerviosamente, no podía ver realmente la reacción de Francis por los enormes lentes que traía puestos

— Disculpe — Francis frunció los labios con enojo, Kowalski tomo su teléfono y se dio la vuelta elevó la pantalla del teléfono, lo desbloqueo y fue a la bandeja de mensajes, sus cejas se juntaron y espero a que la imagen terminará de procesar

* * *

**18:48 Sala de Interrogación **

— le han informado mal señor — Marlene dijo con la quijada apretada, más de una hora y ese hombre seguía con la misma pregunta, Skipper hacía tiempo había dejado su silla y ahora caminada de un lado a otro la mujer le miro siguiendo sus movimientos, sus reflejos en el espejo eran los únicos que les hicieron compañía durante todo ese tiempo

Private paso saliva, el ambiente detrás suyo era más pesado que el vivido dentro de esa sala de interrogación, Buck, Nigel y el habían estado observado todo desde el espejo unilateral, algo muy malo pasaría, lo sentía y más por el aura que salía de ellos, algo no encajaba y era el que la testigo negara tan rotundamente el que no había visto nada, se mordió las uñas ya cansado de estar parado

— ¿¡porque cuando llamo al 911 dijo que lo vio todo!?

— ¡entiéndame por favor! — la mujer alzó un poco la voz y apretó los puños poniéndose los nudillos blancos de impotencia— yo no dije tal cosa, y si lo hice fue por el calor del momento- sus ojos se cristalizaron — acabo de ver la cosa más horrible que me pudo haber pasado en la vida ¡y usted duda de mi palabra! ¡Por favor entiéndame! ¿Porque no puede confiar en mis palabras? — la mujer comenzó a llorar sus manos se fueron a sus ojos y sollozo, sus hombros se movían de arriba a abajo con sus sollozos e hipidos, Skipper estaba parado a un lado de ella, miraba su perfil sin expresión en su rostro, una ceja se alzó ante la reacción de la mujer, miro hacia el espejo moviendo sus labios formando "¿y ahora qué?" el sonido no salió pero Nigel lo entendió, le dio un ligero empujón a su sobrino y justo en el peor momento el teléfono de Skipper empezó a sonar con el tintineo de un Sony Ericsson, su mirada se desorbito y podía ver la ira de Buck aun tras el espejo, la mujer paro de llorar y le miro con los ojos acuosos, y una expresión llena de curiosidad

— Permiso — Skipper salió con paso acelerado abrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí — lo siento — su mirada estaba en su teléfono pero esas palabras eran para sus superiores, error, otro más y un peldaño más hacia abajo, Buck apretó los puños reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de gritarle, Skipper sonrió levemente

— tenemos el modelo del arma

— ¿¡que!? — Buck se acercó y le arrebato el celular, su expresión se distorsiono, Nigel estaba a punto de decirle "parece que quieres pero no puedes ir al baño con esa expresión de estreñido que pones" más no lo hizo, Buck le dio el teléfono de mala gana a Skipper, lo había arrojado contra su pecho, Skipper tomo su celular y se quedó observando donde Buck había salido azotando la puerta, Nigel negó con la cabeza y fue tras su compañero

— Buen trabajo hasta ahora unidad 11— les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, al menos algo bueno estaba saliendo de ese día

* * *

**¡Hoooola a todos! ¡Me alegra tanto que la historia este siendo tan bien recibida a pesar de ese horrible abandono que le hice por casi un año! ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Disculpen faltas de ortografía o si por ahí se me escapo un guion corto ¡el capítulo fue escrito desde un celular!**

**Siguiente capítulo: "Hablando con las manos"**

**¿Review?**


	5. Hablando con las Manos

**Disclaimer: **Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen

**Advertencia:** contiene Ooc

**¿Quién mato a Doris Blowhole?**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Hablando con las manos**

* * *

**3 de enero de 2010 7:49 am Unidad 11 **

Private cargaba con un café en mano y con unas marcadas ojeras, no había dormido ideando y sacando tempranas teorías infructuosas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, tanto Skipper, Rico y Kowalski se veían más frescos que él, sabían que no debían de estresarse tan pronto por eso, no tenían aun nada para comenzar con las teorías de quien podía o no ser el culpable.

-repítela - Skipper hizo un gesto con la mano y Kowalski retrocedió la cinta por unos segundos escuchándose una voz aguda y en reversa.

"si, estaba cursando el cuarto semestre en la carre…"

-repítela, hay una voz tras esa - Skipper miro la entrada "sigilosa" de Private, hizo una seña con su mano y Kowalski paro la cinta, Private intento no hacer ruido y apurarse al entrar, pero, la puerta chirrío cuando la cerró, tropezó con las patas de la silla de Rico y casi tira su café sobre la mesa, se sentó y la silla hizo un enorme estruendo cuando intento acercarla más a la mesa.

— ¿algo más Private? —comento sarcástico Skipper, hizo una nueva seña y Kowalski le dio play al caset, el cual aún seguía en reversa y al llegar al inicio la cinta comenzó a salir del caset, Kowalski intento detener la salida de la cinta, Private se alarmó acercándose a Kowalski para intentar ayudarlo, Rico apretó los labios junto, intentando no reírse, intercalando la mirada de las caras preocupadas de Private y Kowalski que eran los que estaban encargándose de arreglar la cinta, Skipper se paró y salió de la sala, seguramente golpearía la primera pared que se encontrara en su camino, todos eran una bola de ineptos, Kowalski miro con reproche a Private, manoteando sus manos para alejarlas del aparato, todo era su culpa, si no hubiese llegado tarde el no hubiera parado esa cinta cuando estaba en reversa y esta no se hubiera salido toda al dar play, como siempre todo era su culpa.

* * *

**9:07 am fuera del Club Nocturno "Antoko Velona"**

—Cerrado— Skipper intento abrir las puertas del local donde trabajaba Marlene.

— ¿Deberíamos preguntar a los vecinos? — Private anotaba cosas en un cuaderno, ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar la vista para ver a Skipper.

—No lo sé— murmuró, observó el entorno, en busca de algo, Private levanto la mirada del cuaderno observando a su líder.

— ¿señor? — Skipper lo volteo a ver.

—Iremos ahí— su dedo señaló un negocio que quedaba frente al local —tiene cámaras de seguridad — respondió antes de que el menor preguntará.

—yo, señor— se detuvo abriendo y cerrando la boca.

—escúpelo Private

—deberíamos marcar ese número—señaló la entrada del local donde había un anuncio pegado con el nombre del bar, seguido de una lista de los días que trabajaban, los horarios y en la parte baja del anuncio un número telefónico.

— ¿me estas preguntando o me estás diciendo? —Private pareció sorprenderse un poco por la aparente molestia de su superior, bajo la mirada de vuelta a su cuaderno susurrando un leve "solo preguntaba", tal vez Skipper exageraba, o tal vez era el del problema, no lo sabía, parecía como si todo fuese su culpa, o si todos estuviesen molestos con él, vio de reojo como Skipper empezó a caminar al local de enfrente.

—Haz lo que quieras — y cuando supo que Skipper ya no lo veía rodó los ojos soltando un bufido exasperado.

* * *

**9:24 am Tienda de antigüedades "Them" **

— ¿Crees que este abierto? — Kowalski miro dudoso el establecimiento, Rico rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta, un tintineo se escuchó, y el olor a cedro y hojas viejas los inundó, Kowalski entro primero, observó todo con aparente curiosidad, libros, estatuillas lámparas y muebles viejos, y cajas, muchas cajas — ¿buenos...? – Su mirada viajo de nuevo a las alrededores tratando de encontrar a alguien — ¿buenos días? — nadie contesto, camino más hasta llegar al mostrador de cristal con un fondo de terciopelo mostrando piedras de colores extravagantes y más estatuillas y mientras más se acercaba, más de cerca podía ver a un hombre de mediana edad entretenido leyendo un periódico enorme, alzó una ceja al ver "20 de octubre de 1854" golpeó el cristal con las uñas para hacer ruido y nada.

– ¡Hey! ¡Señor! —chasqueo los dedos frente a su cara y solo eso lo saco de su ensimismamiento con un pequeño sobresalto, bajando el periódico de manera tan rápido que maltrato sus hojas, una mueca se hizo en sus labios y comenzó a alisarlo con sus manos de manera torpe.

—disculpe señor estamos aquí por una investigación, somos agentes de... —saco su placa y cuando quiso mostrársela el hombre seguía con su trabajo de alizar el periódico —señor le estoy hablando —paso su mano frente a él y un nuevo sobresalto del otro hombre.

— ¿Hu... ¿Jola? —una voz temblorosa e insegura salió de sus labios con un aparente nerviosismo, sonrió, su mano busco a tientas el timbre de mesa, haciéndolo sonar tantas veces como le fue posible, con desesperación, Kowalski miro atrás suyo y Rico retenía la risa, que terminó soltando, el otro hombre al percatarse de su presencia dejo de sonar el timbre y lo saludo con la mano.

—Lrrico— dudo al soltar ese tenue susurro mal formado.

—¡Phil deja de jugar con...! — un hombre abrió la puerta azotándola, cargaba con varias cajas y libros sobre sus brazos, sabía que era inútil gritar y aun así lo hacía todo el tiempo, sus ojos pasaron del periódico maltratado a su hermano que ni siquiera había notado su presencia, de su hermano a un desconocido que nunca había visto en su vida y de ese desconocido al amigo de su hermano — ¡Hey Rico! — acomodo de improviso la carga sobre el mostrador, tomó del hombro a su hermano para que notará su presencia y le tendió la otra mano para saludarlo — ¿te podemos ayudar en algo? — le sonrió.

— de hecho si—Kowalski tomo la mano del hombre en lugar de Rico —Soy el agente Kowalski perteneciente a la unidad 11 al igual que mi compañero el agente Rico—hizo una pausa y deshizo el saludo —pero parece que a él ya lo conocen — miro de reojo al mencionado, hablando con reproche, ¿qué le costaba al subnormal de Rico decirle que eran colegas suyos? ¿¡Que le costaba!?.

* * *

**9:13 am fuera del Club Nocturno "Antoko Velona"**

Miro nuevamente el letrero y saco su teléfono, dudo un momento y comenzó a marcar el número vaciló al marcar el botón verde, pero al final lo hizo, acercó el teléfono a su oreja y un timbre, uno más, otro y otro y entonces:

_"Antoko Velona no se encuentra disponible en este momento para cualquier emergencia marcar a 7538 5498386 puede dejar su mensaje después del tono"_

La duda se instaló en lo profundo de él, marco nuevamente:

_"Antoko Velona no s… "_

Frunció las cejas y se alejó el celular del oído, se despegó el teléfono y un suave tono venia del interior del local, frunció las cejas pegando su oreja a la puerta cristalina del local, el suave tono se perdió, marco nuevamente retrocediendo varios pasos, parecía venir del segundo piso del local, paso saliva aun teniendo la cabeza inclinada hacia la segunda planta, marco una última vez anotando en su libreta el número que decía la grabadora, aunque si se ponía a pensar todo aquello era más que extraño, ¿quién dejaría un mensaje cuando ya estaban dando otro número al cual comunicarse? Colgó, nada podía ser más extraño que eso, se apresuró a anotar el número para después oprimir el botón verde, y de nuevo, un tono, otro, otro:

– ¿hola? — el tono agudo delató su corta edad.

– Buenos días, soy el agente Private, ¿hay un adulto contigo? Esto es algo de vital importancia.

— Buenos días, ¿es policía? - un entusiasmo se oyó al otro lado.

—Sí, trato de contactarme con el dueño del local— Private se recargo en las puertas cerradas del Antoko Velona — ¿hay un adulto contigo?

—No, estoy solo en casa —le contesto aquella vocecita de manera torpe y atropellada— ¡que diga no! ¡No estoy solo! ¡Así que si usted viene hasta acá no podrá robarme porque no estoy sólito!

— ¡no, no! —Private ya se estaba arrepintiendo de hacer esa llamada, se golpeó la frente —ya te lo eh dicho ¿no? Soy policía y marcó este número porque es al que manda el anuncio de su local, solo quiero saber si...

— ¡dame eso mocoso! – se escuchó un alboroto, y varias reprimendas de una voz más gruesa que aquella aguda del niño– ¿Bueno? — podía oír al niño aun de fondo, llorando, o tal vez haciendo berrinche, pidiendo una y otra vez el teléfono.

— Buenos días —Private sacudió la cabeza, suspiro hondo, al fin un adulto.

* * *

**9:15 Florería "Lulu's Flowers"**

—oh no señor — la mujer sonrió suavemente negando con la cabeza — la familia Gildro nunca la encontrará en estas fechas, salen durante tres días — se calló de repente y pareció más importante atender los arreglos florales, esperando que el hombre preguntará.

— ¿sabe porque? — la mujer se giró hacia el con arreglo en mano y una sonrisa forzada.

— yo casi podría jurar que van a algún cementerio por algún aniversario de algún pariente muerto — la mujer lo dijo en bajo como si no quisiese que alguien más escuchara, y su forzada sonrisa había desaparecido para mostrar una expresión más seria —lo cual es raro, digo, ninguno de ellos es de aquí y por su forma de hablar diría que vienen de uno de esos países olvidados — se detuvo esperando que Skipper le hiciera alguna pregunta, tras unos minutos de silencio ella continuo —un día antes cierran temprano el bar, a eso de las 12, ellos nunca cierran temprano más que ese día, al día siguiente se levantan muy temprano y me compran un arreglo enorme se montan en su auto padre e hijo y no regresan sino hasta dentro de tres días, y siempre lo hacen 2, 3 y 4 de enero, incluso el bar deja de atender y más raro aun es que ese bar trabaja durante todo el año y con todo el año me refiero a incluir fechas como Navidad y Año nuevo, solo esos tres días el bar no abre, lo cual se agradece ¿sabe la locura de intentar dormir todas las noches teniéndolos como vecinos? —la mujer negó con la cabeza indignada, al parecer olvidando el tema central, y hablando como si no hubiera un mañana, desahogándose con el hombre de todas sus quejas.

— ¿Lulú cierto? —ella asintió y el continuo hablando — ¿sus cámaras de seguridad funcionan? —ella junto las cejas ante el cambio de conversación.

—si ¿porque?

* * *

**9:47 am Tienda de antigüedades "Them" **

—bueno, Rico ya lo sabe, pero las tiendas de antigüedades no son muy bien valoradas así que si buscan a alguien con una descripción nula, déjenme decirles que el último cliente que tuvimos fue de hace dos meses y era una ansia...

—Armas de fuego— Mason se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta y con la mano alzada, su hermano sonrió burlescamente, Rico había dado en el blanco — ¿qué tipo de arma? — pregunto.

— CZ50—Kowalski contesto nuevamente por Rico, y este le fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

—checare los registros ¿vale? — Rico y Kowalski asintieron —pero yo realmente no recuerdo haber vendido una de esas – le apretó el hombro a su hermano para avisarle su ausencia y se marchó por la misma puerta por la que había llegado, tras 10 minutos un silencio se estableció.

— ¿el basquetbol? - Phill tardó un momento en contestar con una simple seña de "más o menos" echa con su mano derecha, Rico alzó una ceja.

— ¿desde cuándo? — Phill bufo negando con la cabeza, Kowalski escuchaba la casi nula conversación entre ellos.

— ¿porque? —su tono áspero salió con algo de diversión, Phill rodó los ojos eh hizo una seña que Kowalski no entendió del todo.

* * *

**9:56 Florería "Lulu's Flowers"**

Skipper miraba atentamente la pantalla, una de las cuatro tomas tenía una buena vista de la entrada del Antoko Velona, marcaba 1 de enero, 11:49 pm gente afuera entrando y saliendo entre ellos Doris, su caso.

Doris se había parado a un costado del negocio recargándose en un poste hablando por teléfono, obviamente no podía oír lo que decía, pero parecía bastante molesta, hacia señas con su brazo derecho, manoteaba el aire y pisaba con firmeza, unas personas se atravesaron y perdió la visibilidad de la chica, después de un momento aquellas personas se alejaron y pudo ver nuevamente a Doris, ya no hablaba, acomodaba su ropa y salía de la toma de la cámara, observó las diferentes cámaras, gente seguía entrando y saliendo entre ellas Marlene y un sujeto del que venía tomada de la mano, supuso que sería su esposo que había venido a recogerla, claro hasta que Lulú hablo.

— ¡Ese es el hijo del dueño! — apunto la mujer a otra toma, un foco les aluzaba y la apariencia de Marlene se pudo distinguir de mejor manera, tenía entendido que había hecho un doble turno, hablaba con el que Lulú había catalogado como el hijo del dueño, parecía que coqueteaba con ella, ella sonreía y respondía de igual manera, ella se recargo en la puerta del negocio de Lulú y el hijo del dueño había apoyado su brazo al costado de la cabeza de ella, de esta manera solo podía ver la cara de él, entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que el hombre le decía, tras unos minutos ella lo beso y se alejó sacudiendo la mano, y lanzándole un beso en el aire, salió de toma, se suponía que estaba casada y el aun creía ilusamente que de ese mismo se trataba.

— ¿cómo dice que se llama el hijo del dueño?

—Julien, señor, ¿ocurre algo? — la mujer parecía extrañada.

* * *

**9:32 am fuera del Club Nocturno "Antoko Velona" **

—Me importa un pepino — la voz de la mujer de la nada había cambiado, ahora se escuchaba molesta e irritada, Private abrió los ojos un poco más, sorprendido, de la nada esa mujer se había puesto agresiva.

—pero Perky— bajo la voz, sintiendo miradas sobre su espalda.

— ¡Perky nada! — La oyó gruñir —Déjalo ahí, no se va a perder si tu no estas, es importante ¿entiendes? —y de nuevo ahí estaba la amable y cordial Perky, asintió a pesar que ella no podía verlo.

—Se va a enojar — murmuró pero seguía asintiendo — está bien, está bien, ya voy— colgó la llamada y dio me día vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo a la agencia.

* * *

**10:06 am Tienda de antigüedades "Them" **

—como les mencione aquí no hay nada — coloco el enorme cuaderno sobre el mostrador y lo abrió por la mitad— cheque desde hace 2 años y no –le dio vuelta al cuaderno y Kowalski se acercó a hojearlo, miro a Phill que estaba viendo también el cuaderno.

—aunque—Mason continuo hablando—quise buscar el arma para ver si hablábamos de la misma y al parecer, ya se vendieron las dos que teníamos—se rasco la nuca mirando hacia el cuaderno.

— ¿y usted señor? Digo son dos empleados, puede que usted haya vendido el arma, ¿no recuerda nada?

— el no…— Mason trato de objetar pero Kowalski lo ignoro completamente.

— Tal vez algo sospechoso, si dicen que casi no tienen clientes, debe de recordar algo, algo que nos sirva, aunque se me hace raro que si usted hubiese vendido las armas no lo haya anotado en este cuaderno o ¿usted tiene uno aparte? Si es así me gustaría verlo, y se me hace raro que no haya dicho nada de la venta del arma antes, eso es sospechoso, ¿porque no dijo nada? Dígame si vio algo, cualquier cosa es útil ¿acaso ha sido amenazado? —Phill apretó los labios con las cejas apretadas y haciendo puños las manos escondiéndolas bajo las mangas, volteo a su hermano y asomo los dedos de la manga torciendo los dedos y simulado formar un pájaro y para luego mostrar tres dedos de su mano derecha, Kowalski los miro a ambos extrañado.

— ¿pasa algo?

—pues a ti tampoco te entiendo mucho que digamos, sabes hacerlo bien y te empeñas en seguir haciéndolo como cuando tenías 3 años- Phill hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta, aparentemente indignado, inflando los mofletes.

— ¿me eh perdido de algo? —Kowalski miro a los hermanos y luego a Rico, quien parecía divertido por la situación, Kowalski tomo a Rico del brazo y lo alejo más del par de hermanos para que ellos no oyesen.

— ¿qué pasa y porque no me lo dijiste antes? — era más que obvio que le encantaba dejarlo en ridículo ¿Y cómo lograrlo? Simple, ocultándole información.

—Phill no escuchar —Rico lo dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Kowalski pareció atragantarse, y Rico lo disfruto como nunca, Kowalski miro con incredulidad hacia atrás a Phill y de vuelta a Rico.

—pero tú, pero el, ustedes estuvieron— ahora que se ponía a pensar...

–lee labios bobo— Kowalski enrojecido un poco, tal vez por vergüenza o tal vez de coraje, posiblemente por lo último, el recibir ese calificativo de alguien como Rico, ¡no se había graduado en una de las mejores universidades de Nueva York para ser insultado por alguien que seguramente no termino la secundaria!.

* * *

**10:12 am Avenida Nicholas **

Media el tiempo a partir del cronómetro de su teléfono, trataba de dar pasos lentos y perezosos, recordaba que Marlene, la testigo, había dicho que había caminado tan rápido como la nieve y la oscuridad se lo habían permitido, dio vuelta en la calle consiguiente, y alentó un poco más el paso, era resbaladizo justo en esa parte, un niño chocó con él y le hizo caer de sentón, el niño miro hacia atrás a él y río, le saco la lengua gritándole un "cuidado anciano", el chico entro al edificio de esa esquina cerrando con brusquedad las puertas, logrando que algo de nieve aun acumulada cayera desde arriba de las grandes puertas de aquel edificio.

Skipper maldijo entre dientes parándose, sintiendo humillación y coraje por igual, continuo caminando, tras el edificio un callejón con las cintas amarillas impidiendo el paso, paró el cronómetro y decidió que le restaría los tres minutos donde aquel estúpido chiquillo le había empujado, y como le había hecho en el local de los Gildro, miro para todos lados en busca de una cámara, pero nada, ahí solo eran edificios, muy comunes en los suburbios, paso la cinta, todavía había sangre ahí, fugazmente las fotos de la chica vinieron a su mente, y mentalmente aun podía verla tirada en el piso con una bala clavada en el pecho, la mirada desorbitada y escurriéndole sangre de la boca, miro el entorno, algo tenía que haber que los veteranos no hubieran notado, tenía que haber algo útil, camino un poco entre aquel callejón, un pequeño sapo salió de entre la nieve manchada de sangre logrando sobresaltarlo.

* * *

**10:37 am Tienda de antigüedades "Them" **

—un hombre peculiar con lentes y... — Masón había estado traduciendo lo que su hermano decía en lenguaje de señas — ¿porque no me lo dijiste? —Mason sonaba molesto, y más que molesto sonaba dolido, incluso había olvidado que estaban ahí Rico y Kowalski, aunque con el primero era normal que los viese pelear por tonterías, Kowalski estaba observando con curiosidad, los codos de Phill se habían alzado un poco y movía sus brazos, manos y dedos con gran destreza, su boca gesticulaba como si hablará y demostraba mucho más que cualquier persona con las expresiones de su rostro — ¿cómo que molestarme? —Phill hizo nuevas señas y entonces Mason reparo en ellos — ¿nos dan un minuto? —les sonrió y jalo a Phill hacia detrás de la puerta donde antes había entrado con las cajas, desde esta nueva perspectiva solo era visible Mason que también había comenzado a hablar en lenguaje de señas, todo esto no hacía más que Kowalski desconfiara más y más de ellos.

* * *

**15: 19 pm Agencia de Detectives (Sala de Descanso-Cafetería) **

Private estaba comiendo de los bocadillos que estaban en la cafetería de la agencia, tomó de un jugo con una etiqueta que se le había borrado el nombre de a quien pertenecía y se aseguró de no dejar evidencia de que se lo había tomado el, ya no tenía prisa y podía comer a gusto, ya había hablado con Perky y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tosió el jugo al notar un gran fallo, no le había avisado a Skipper, lo iba a ahorcar, dejo el jugo en un repisa con tasas de café, tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo, lo miro un largo rato y armándose de valor marco su número, al primer tono Skipper le contesto.

— ¿dónde demonios estas? —con solo escuchar eso se encogió un poco.

—En la agencia —lo había dicho con tanta inseguridad que había sonado a pregunta.

—No lo sé, eso dímelo tu —había reproche en su voz, se mordió el labio inferior.

—Perky me ha pedido que regrese, me ha dado información muy importante, esta anexa al archivo para que usted pueda verla —Skipper no le contesto nada —en la servilleta con los números, encontró dos huellas digitales solo por un lado, dice que es extraño y para sorpresa de ella le pertenece a alguien que ha estado en el sistema, Zoe Ferret Bell, al parecer fue arrestada en dos ocasiones, una por agredir a un policía y otra por conducir en estado de ebriedad, actualmente trabaja en el bar "la boa", la inscripción de la servilleta tenía ese logo, ¿lo recuerda?.

—Te quiero en quince minutos frente a ese bar—y tras eso colgó

* * *

**18:48 pm Bar "La Boa" **

Había pasado más de tres horas desde que hablo con Skipper, si antes no tenía las ganas de asesinarlo ahora con gusto lo iba a hacer, pero en verdad no había sido su culpa, tenía que admitir que la agencia no estaba nada cerca del bar ese al que lo obligo a ir, además que un horrendo trafico lo había atrapado en plena hora pico, entro al bar sin hacer ruido buscando con la miraba a Skipper, lo encontró hablando con una mesera castaña de larga cabellera rizada y alzada en un moño azul cielo que le daba la espalda, se acercó lentamente, Skipper lo miro y trago en seco, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, suspiro aflojando los hombros y plantarse a lado de la joven de cabellera castaña, ella le sonrió levemente.

—Agente Private, Zoe, Zoe, Agente Private — los señalo respectivamente, Zoe se comenzó a reír, divertida por las caras del chico

—Mucho gusto — ella le extendió la mano y el la recibió aun aturdido, después de un incómodo saludo de manos, que duro más de lo debido ella retiro la mano, volviendo sus turquesas ojos hacia Skipper — como le dije no conozco a ninguna Doris, y como ya le menciono mi jefe estuve aquí, trabaje un doble turno y salí hasta las cuatro y media de la mañana

— ¡ZOE! — La mujer volvió su mirada al llamado — ¡te toca! — la joven que le había hablado alzo unos paquetes de servilletas para que entendiera a lo que se refería

— ¡estoy ocupada! ¿¡No ves que son policías!? —Rodo los ojos molesta — Además yo hice eso ayer

— ¡díselo al jefe no a mí! — Zoe hizo un puchero antes de volverse a ellos — creo que me ocupare

—no, no, está bien te acompañamos — ella alzo una ceja pero después se encogió de hombros —si gustan —paso tras la barra y tomo el paquete de servilletas — ¿qué más quieren que les diga?

— ¿Por qué golpeo a un policía? — Zoe miro a Private con seriedad, tomo una cantidad grande de servilletas y las empujo dentro del servilletero con dos dedos de manera hábil, cuando volvió a mirarlos sonrió nuevamente

—una apuesta — dijo sin más — aposte con varias compañeras de trabajo a que si lo hacía me darían cien dólares cada una, gane, obviamente, pero el dinero se fue en la fianza — hizo una mueca con los labios mientras se encogía de hombros dando a entender que le valía — no sé qué más decirles, ya les dije todo — su mirada se ilumino — ¡ah sí! — tomo otro montón de servilletas y las metió con la misma agilidad — No sé si sea relevante pero trabaje unos meses en Antoko Velona hace como un año.

Ambos se miraron, demasiadas casualidades.

—el hijo del dueño me acosaba por eso me salí— hizo una mueca de asco — no puedo negar que el dueño — pareció tratar de recordar algo, aprovecho tomando otro más de servilletas y meterla en el servilletero con solo el pulgar y dedo índice— Maurice creo, se preocupaba de nosotros como si fuésemos familia, a las mujeres no nos dejaba hacer doble turno porque sería salir de madrugada y eso sería exponernos —su mirada se suavizo con el recuerdo— él era muy amable nada comparado a su horrible hijo ugh y también tuve problemas con una de las empleadas su nombre era Marla, Marlette.

— ¿Marlene? — Se aventuró a preguntar Skipper

—Algo así, solía renegar mucho y decir que yo era la favorita Maurice —rio ante lo absurdo que eso sonaba volviendo a meter servilletas en un servilletero— veía cosas que no estaban ahí, exageraba mucho las cosas y se enojaba por todo, un verdadero dolor en el trasero ¿Qué si por ella me salí de ahí? Posiblemente, entro una semana antes de que yo decidiera salirme.

Cada vez se volvía más urgente y necesario hablar con los dueños del Antoko Velona, algo los unía fuertemente con el caso de Doris Blowhole.

* * *

**Well well well la cosa se puso intedesante jajajaja **

**Cada vez los caps se vuelven más largos yey!**

**los invito a leer mi comic "Mente" disponible en DA! el link de mi cuenta esta en mi perfil :D**

**Próximo capítulo: "Antes muerta que sencilla" **

**¿Review? **


End file.
